d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
High Adventure 2009 Extras
, Jeremy Glenn, Rick Patterson, Dallin Earl, Randall Diamond, and Alec Viera at Burger Barn.]] High Adventure 2009 Extras is the thirty-fifth episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired July 8, 2015. The episode is considered a spin-off of "High Adventure 2009". Episode Date: July 8, 2015 Preceded By: Val's 2015 Followed By: Gold Bluffs Beach Synopsis The episode consists of various footage and events that didn't make it into "High Adventure 2009". , Rick Patterson, and Jaren Garff at a rest stop.]] August 10, 2009 Before the Young Men got to Leavitt Meadows Campground, they stopped at Sonora Pass to stretch their legs and check out a part of the Pacific Crest Trail. They also stopped in Bridgeport to get bear canisters and eat lunch at Burger Barn, a joint that serves Mexican food and burgers. and Jeremy Glenn with the mysterious "Mimi" sticks.]] Afterwards, they get to Leavitt Meadows Campground, and start their hike. Along the trail, Jeremy Glenn, Dallin Earl, and Travis Neal find some sticks arranged to say, "Mimi". They didn't know who left them, but they added an "A" to make it "Miami". They get to Roosevelt Lake, set up camp, and swim around in the lake. August 11, 2009 The next day, they continue hiking, have a rest stop by the Walker River, and find Fremont Lake along the trail. They get to a spot along the Walker River and camp that night. August 12, 2009 , Alec Viera, Jeremy Glenn, and Travis Neal at Fremont Lake.]] After crossing the Walker River, and ascending up the Pacific Crest Trail, they find Taylor Jackson along the trail. He brings with him more food, and it's a glorious moment. They all hike up the long winding Pacific Crest Trail to Leavitt Peak, and back down to Leavitt Lake. August 13, 2009 Paul Kukuk drives in, bringing more food with him. Another glorious moment. They go over to the snow bank and try to push the boulder there. August 14, 2009 sitting near Leavitt Peak.]] They hike to Ski Lake, and hang out there for a day. Jaren Garff and Brent Spencer make a raft and successfully set out on it on the lake. August 15, 2009 They all go home, and say goodbye to Leavitt Lake. People In This Episode , Rick Patterson, Travis Neal, and Alec Viera at camp near Leavitt Lake.]] * Dallin Earl * Jaren Garff * Jeremy Glenn * Brent Spencer * Rick Patterson * Randall Diamond * Alec Viera * Travis Neal * Barry Neal * Taylor Jackson * Paul Kukuk and Jaren Garff on their raft on Ski Lake.]] Locations * Sonora Pass, California * Burger Barn, Bridgeport, California * Toiyabe National Forest, California Trivia * Second "Extras" episode. * Sonora Pass, while is supposedly on the border of Mono County and Tuolumne County, is actually geographically on the border of Mono County and Alpine County. Featured Music , Alec Viera, Paul Kukuk, Rick Patterson, Jaren Garff, Taylor Jackson, Travis Neal, Randall Diamond, Jeremy Glenn, and Brent Spencer on the last day.]] * "Sprawl II (Mountains Beyond Mountains)" by Arcade Fire Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes